tttt
by ahmadonweb
Summary: hhh


Ministry of Education

Period

Hawalli Educational Zone

Hawalli ELT Supervision

Grade 2

1st

Look at the pictures ,say the word aloud. Then, write the CVC words:

at

en

1

Ministry of Education

Hawalli Educational Zone

Hawalli ELT Supervision

2nd Grade

1st Period

Fill in the spaces with letter (

a ) ,read and copy the word :

a

Circle the sound (a ) ,then trace & copy the sentence :

I can see a cat on a mat.

2

Ministry of Education

Hawalli Educational Zone

Hawalli ELT Supervision

2nd Grade

1st Period

Fill in the spaces with (

e ) ,read CVC words and then copy :

e

Circle the sound (e ),then trace & copy the sentence

There are ten men on the bed.

3

Ministry of Education

Hawalli Educational Zone

Hawalli ELT Supervision

2nd Grade

1st Period

Fill in the spaces with (

o ) , read CVC words and then copy :

o

Circle the sound (o ) ,then trace & copy the sentence :

ِ

A dog and a frog on a log.

4

Ministry of Education

Hawalli Educational Zone

Hawalli ELT Supervision

2nd Grade

1st Period

Fill in the spaces with (u) , read CVC words and then copy :

u

Circle the sound (u ) , read and copy the sentence :

The monkey looks ugly and unhappy.

5

Ministry of Education

Hawalli Educational Zone

Hawalli ELT Supervision

2nd Grade

1st Period

Fill in the spaces with (i) , read CVC words and then copy :

i

Circle the sound ( i ) , read and copy the sentence :

Susie is sitting in a shoe shine shop.

6

Ministry of

Hawalli Educational Zone

Hawalli ELT Supervision

2nd Grade

1st Period

Say it, join it and write it :

7

Ministry of Education

Hawalli Educational Zone

Hawalli ELT Supervision

2nd Grade

1st Period

Look at the pictures and then write the words that contain the

sound(st) :

st

story

shirt

play

stand

up

star

Stop

Circle the sound (

u ) , read and copy the sentence :

Stand up and stop talking please.

8

Ministry of Education

Hawalli Educational Zone

Hawalli ELT Supervision

2nd Grade

1st Period

Identify the pictures ,then write the words that contains the sound (th) in the box_:

th

clothes

father

mother

zoo

zebra

Circle (th) sound ,then copy & trace sentence :

My father said :" This is the best job for me."

9

Ministry of Education

Hawalli Educational Zone

Hawalli ELT Supervision

2nd Grade

1st Period

Identify the pictures,then write the words that contains the sound (sh) in the

box_:

sh

cheese

wash

shoes

fish

teacher

Circle the ( sh ) sound ,then copy the sentence :

Crash. Crashing. The river was splash, splashing.

11

Ministry of Education

Hawalli Educational Zone

Hawalli ELT Supervision

2nd Grade

1st Period

Look at the pictures and, then write the words that contain the

sound(ou) :

ou

house

music

mouth

count

hair

trousers

Circle the sound (ou), then copy the sentence :

The proud mouse is in the house.

11

Ministry of Education

Hawalli Educational Zone

Hawalli ELT Supervision

2nd Grade

1st Period

Identify the pictures ,then write the words that contain the sound (ay) in the

box_:

ay

Play

day

feet

say

Hi

teacher

Read and then circle the (ay) sound:

Do you have fun when you play with toys?

"Yes," says Jay. "I always have fun when I play."

12

Ministry of Education

Hawalli Educational Zone

Hawalli ELT Supervision

1st Period

Grade 2

Identify the pictures ,then write the words which contain the sound (oy) in the box

oy

boy

stay

toys

Enjoy

Circle the ( oy ) sound , copy and trace the sentence :

Mommy says, "Enjoy playing with toys boys!"

13

Hawalli Educational Zone

Ministry of Education

Hawalli ELT Supervision

2nd Grade

1st Period

A) Complete the word according to the picture :

ut / et

og

/ ig

n

n

at / od

d

d

ot / at

r

r

eg / og

h

h

ug / et

L

14

L

j

j

Ministry of Education

Hawalli Educational Zone

Hawalli ELT Supervision

2nd Grade

1st Period

Fill in the spaces with a compound sound from the list, then copy the

word :

st / ay

Pr_ _

Pl_ _

_ _ar

D_

_reet

15

Ministry of Education

Hawalli Educational Zone

Hawalli ELT Supervision

2nd Grade

1st Period

Write the initial letter of each picture to form a word:

16

Hawalli Educational Zone

Ministry of Education

A) Re order the letters to form words :

1)

2nd Grade

1st Period

t

2)

h

a

n

s

u

3)

x

4)

o

b

a

5)

f

l

g

t

s

r

h

i

17

Ministry of Education

Hawalli Educational Zone

Hawalli ELT Supervision

2nd Grade

1st Period

Write the correct word under each picture:

brush-wash -teeth – count- man –garage –bathroom

18

Ministry of Education

Hawalli Educational Zone

Hawalli ELT Supervision

2nd Grade

1st Period

Circle the picture that contain the following sounds in their names,

then write the word :

St

ay

th

Sh

19

Ministry of Education

Hawalli Educational Zone

Hawalli ELT Supervision

2nd Grade

1st Period

A) Look at the picture, find &circle the word .Then write it:

a

L

i

S

t

e

n

P

m

k

u

i

w

r

i

t

e

z

h

g

a

r

a

g

e

n

f

21

Ministry of Education

Hawalli Educational Zone

Hawalli ELT Supervision

2nd Grade

1st Period

Circle the words which indicate the pictures, then write them down :

gloves

teeth

shoes

car

t

r

s

h

o

e

s

e

k

h

s

m

v

y

e

i

a

z

b

g

o

breakfast

t

g

y

r

r

c

v

h

l

d

r

e

s

s

o

o

r

p

a

d

x

c

v

r

m

f

n

c

dress

t

e

e

e

a

w

a

i

s

a

n

s

q

r

t

p

d

o

t

b

j

21


End file.
